destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 1.0.1
Update 1.0.1, also known as the Day One Patch, contains a number of changes to Weapons, Builds, Talents, Maps, Activities, Achievements, Progression, game stability and UI. It was released on September 7, 2014. Classes General *Removed subclass locking from builds. *Adjusted the unlock order for all subclass trees. *Adjusted the cooldown ranges of armor stats (Intellect, Discipline, Strength). *Agility now has more impact to move speed and acceleration. Titan General *Catapult no longer has screen effects Striker *Shoulder Charge now deals Arc damage instead of Kinetic *Lightning Grenade shock damage increased by 66% (base 60 to 100) *Amplify Super bonus-on-kill increased from 6% to 10% *Flashbang no longer disorients ultra combatants *Transfusion now has a 5-second cooldown before it can trigger again *Juggernaut shield is removed after jumping or sprinting for 6.5 seconds Defender *Ward of Dawn now immediately regenerates your health on activation Hunter Gunslinger *Golden Gun is now unable to overpenetrate through a Ward of Dawn shield *Incendiary Grenade detonation damage reduced by 18% (base 140 to 115) *Chain of Woe now grants an additional 5%, 10%, 15% bonus to reload speed *Gunslinger's Trance buff duration increased from 10 to 15 seconds. Bladedancer *Arcbolt Grenade impact damage reduced by 17% (base 120 to 100) *Razor's Edge distance traveled slowed and reduced *Quickdraw now no longer requires a melee hit *Blink now cancels invisibility when used Warlock Voidwalker *Nova Bomb Vortex duration reduced from 5 to 3.5 seconds. *Nova Bomb Vortex effects now has displays for its victims. *Energy Drain impact damage increased by 10% (base 100 to 110) *Soul Rip super bonus on kill increased from 6% to 10% bonus *Vortex Grenade linger damage reduced by 50% (base 15 to 10) per tick *Surge now grants a bonus to reload and weapon-ready speed *Surge now activates when doing damage to an enemy instead of killing blow *Surge agility buff increased by 33% (base 10 to 13) Sunsinger *Firebolt Grenade impact damage reduced by 20% (base 100 to 80) *Flame Shield now activates when doing damage to an enemy instead of killing blow *Flame Shield now provides a small overshield *Solar Grenade linger damage reduced by 50% (base 15 to 10) per tick Weapons General *Removed weapon speed penalties from extended sprinting *Capped inventory to 999 rounds *Fixed several weapons that would display an incorrect magazine size *Swapping weapons from inventory now only takes 50% of the ammo in PvE Perks *Return to Sender now procs more frequently by 15% *Range Finder bonus reduced by 4% *High Caliber Rounds damage to combatants increased by 67% Auto Rifles *Reduced the base Damage of all Auto Rifles by 7% *Reduced the base Accuracy ranges by to 25%, modified by weapon stat *Reduced the base Stability ranges by to 80%, modified by weapon stat Pulse Rifles *Increased the base Damage per bullet range by to 17%, modified by weapon stat *Increased the base Stability range by to 25%, modified by weapon stat *Reduced the base Rate of Fire by to 19, modified by weapon stat Scout Rifles *Reduced the base Damage of all Scout Rifles by 8% *Fixed an issue that broke the fx for explosive rounds Hand Cannons *Increased the base Zoom of all Hand Cannons by 20% *Increased the base Damage per bullet range by to 15%, modified by weapon stat *Increased the base Magazine size range by to 20%, modified by weapon stat *Reduced the base Accuracy range by to 100%, modified by weapon stat Sniper Rifles *Increased the base Stability range by to 100%, modified by weapon stat Fusion Rifles *Fusion Rifle charging is now more reliable. Shotguns *Improved Shotgun damage falloff networking. *Reduced base Damage per bullet range by to 5%, modified by weapon stat *Reduced base Shotgun range by to 7%, modified by weapon stat HMGs *Improved HMG projectile networking. Vehicles General *Fixed audio dropouts from vehicles for local player. Sparrow *Dodging while boosting is now easier to execute. Cabal Interceptor *Reduced Rocket Rate of Fire from 1 to 1.5666 seconds per shot. *Reduced Rocket damage blast radius from 7 to 6 meters. *Reduced Rocket damage falloff curves so they are less effective at long rangers *Reduced Arming shape from 1 to 0.6 meters. PVP General *Crucible Marks drop rate increased from 2 to 3 for wins, 1 to 2 for losses. *Match completion XP and Glimmer awards increased. *Match completion can now award Engrams. *Playlists now unlock sequentially instead of based on character level. *Health numbers are now normalized at a 200 base value (up from 175) to be easier for players to calculate. *Ghost ammo collection disabled in all playlists. *"Crushing" voice-overs now plays properly when the game has 0:30 and 0:10 seconds remaining Medals *Mark of the Unbroken minimum threshold increased from 7 to 15 *Back in Action death streak threshold increased from 3 to 5 *Heating Up medal removed to avoid spam and player confusion *Domination now only fires only once per domination zone per player *Domination medal score increased from 40 to 125 Game Types Salvage *Salvage Zones now do not return to the most recent salvaged relic locations *Fixed a bug with Salvage probe offense points being given out incorrectly *Fixed spawn policy content that caused bad behavior on (PS3 only) Maps First Light *Pike spawns reduced from 4 to 3. *Interceptor spawns reduced from 2 to 1. *Interceptor spawn times reduced to 2 minutes. *Interceptor timer now does not start incrementing until after the game has started. Blind Watch *Windmill now pumps approximately 14% less liters of waters per match from 3.5L to 3L. Rusted Lands *Line-of-sight spawn influencers changed to reduce spawning near enemies. *Level-of-detail volumes adjusted for better performance on slower platforms. Shores of Time *Playable space volumes adjusted to remove exploit zones *Level-of-detail volumes adjusted for better performance on slower platforms. The Anomaly *Fixed a hole that let players see out of environment in the lower tunnel. Bastion *Pike spawns reduced from 4 to 3. *Interceptor spawns reduced from 2 to 1. *Interceptor spawn timers reduced to 2 minutes. *Interceptor timer now does not start incrementing until after the game has started. Exodus Blue *Added physics volume to keep players from getting on top of the giant hose reel near Control Zone A Activities Missions *Fixed an issue with Ishtar Collective Venus mission to enable the Vex Turret to drop Mind Cores for assisting players, instead of only killing blow players. Strikes *Strikes now award increasingly more Vanguard Marks at higher levels. *Strikes now award significantly better Gear at lower levels. *Fixed an exploit using Ward of Dawn against Sepiks Prime Raids *Raid condensed to two difficulty tiers, in order to get straight to the punishment. Levels adjusted. *Flawless Raider achievement cut, then un-cut, then cut, then un-cut, then declared immune to further cutting. Destinations World *Patrols award increased Vanguard reputation but no longer award Vanguard Marks. *Patrol VIP objectives brought in-line with other objectives, but still award additional reputation. *Treasure chest glimmer drop rate reduced, but added Materials to loot table. *Treasure chests now have a small chance to award large drops of additional Glimmer, Materials, Engrams, and Consumables. *Fixed various bugs where combatants were spawning in front of players *Fixed bugs where too many combatants were spawning during some instances of the Vex Block event Combatants *Removed spurious XP bonuses for Fallen Captains, Hive Knights and Wizards, Vex Minotaurs, Cabal Centurions *Stealth Vandals should award XP now. *Acyclic Geometer's name now display properly. *Fixed Hydras to reward the correct loot for Patrol missions on Venus *Spidertank leg health reduced by 16% (base 3000 to 2520) per leg. Vendors *Bounty introduction unlock moved from Level 6 to Level 4. *Bounty Leads will be sent to characters upon reaching various milestones. *Engram and Package tooltips now indicate what they can contain. *Packages earned from Faction reputation rewards now contain Glimmer instead of awarding XP. *Cryptarch reputation requirements to reach Rank 2 increased. *Cryptarch reputation earned from purchasing Engrams are greatly reduced. *Vanguard and Crucible Marks are now accruable beginning at Level 18. Technical *Fixed an issue with skill distribution that caused convergence to take much too long. *Fixed an issue where players’ skill rating was too often shifting negatively causing less than ideal matches. References Category:Destiny Updates